flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Mai Hibiki
Mai Hibiki is a major Celestial character in Yivara. Appearances * Yivara: Major Character, Duo Four Celestial Personality Commanding and bossy, but also sometimes petty, Mai has never truly gotten the diva out of her system. While not the "brains" of the operation, she holds herself in such a manner that commands respect, whilst simultaneously able socialize with grace and charm... Under the correct circumstances. Having experience with people, she has a better grasp on social custom than her other half, but can be prone to getting temperamental and impatient should the subject matter not be to her liking. She's very opinionated, and has a hard time keeping her thoughts to herself, and as such can come off as stand-offish. She doesn't seem to care what others think of her, save one person. Sora, being that one person, is obviously the most dear person to her heart - and when it comes to him she wears her heart on her sleeve. At the same time she is fiercely protective of him, and the first person to say a bad word about him is the first person to taste the back of her hand. Backstory Mai was born in Crimson, into a famous family of dancers and performers. Despite being a Celestial, she was trained just like any other dancer of her family, and due to being a Speed Type, excelled due to her enhanced reflexes. From a very young age, she was a celebrity: the most popular "traditional" idol within Crimson. She sung, she danced, she socialized - all of which she was able to pull off with ease thanks to the nature of her Celestial self and the training she underwent as a performer within her family. Her social graces were also taught to her, and to the outside world she was a charming and humble girl. The truth was, she hated having the spotlight on her. She never had a moment's peace, and if it wasn't for her performances, it was because she was a Celestial. She hated how everyone was all in her business all the time, and more than that, that some of those people claimed to know her just because of her reputation. After several years of fame, against her family's wishes, she enrolled in Geanis Academy at 17. It was there that she decided she would "turn over a new leaf." Slowly, a gradual change into the her she felt was really what she was about. Still, being celebrity status, Mai always seemed to be surrounded by people. While she could claim to have made genuine friends, she still hated how the majority of them simply wanted to be around her just to be associated with her. Even more annoying were all her prospective Angels, something she didn't wish to think about until graduation. As such, she secluded herself more and more, bringing out the "diva" side of her in hopes it would ward people off. It did, and it helped somewhat, but her first true taste of genuineness came when she was 19 when she met Sora. Sora didn't know her. In a world where almost everyone seemed to know her face and voice, this young man had no idea who she was. He was also quiet, apparently not able to speak well, having been alone the vast majority of his life. He was a breath of fresh air in her life, a person who couldn't recite her favorite color, her star symbol, or measurements. Sora wanted to know Mai for Mai, not Hibiki no Mai, the famed Crimson Idol. Despite how opposite they were in their lives, and how communication was a bit difficult at first, Mai came to fall in love with Sora, and he with her. The truth was, well before they were an "official" duo, they had been practicing their Euphoric Divinity for quite some time. Life went on after graduation. She and Sora are now a very well-known duo in Axione, much to her chagrin - but that's what happens when you work so well together. Knowing they have a job to do, she grins and bears it. She hopes that one day, there will be peace - and when that day comes, she and Sora can run off to a barren corner of the world where no one knows them and raise a family. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Celestials Category:Rei the Wannabe Ninja Category:YivaraSeries